Smile
by AngelxHunter
Summary: Carlos, a cancer patient, has some lasts requests for Logan. AU Cargan ... requested by wittychocolate


"Carlos, what are you doing out of bed? If you need anything just ask me, now go back and rest." I said after seeing him stumbling putting on his sweater.

"Logan, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me so much." He said giving me the smile I could not fight back to. He was wrong though, I had every reason to worry. Two years ago, he was diagnosed with terminal cancer and for the most part he was fighting it with all of his strength, until about 2 months ago when the doctor had told him that there wasn't any more they could do to help him. From that point, I made a promise to myself that I would do everything to ensure that my best friend has whatever he needs.

"Would you mind taking me somewhere Logan?" I really couldn't deny him anything at this point.

"Of course I will Carlos. Where would you like to go?"

"I want to go to the place where we first met, to our bridge." He said flashing his genuine smile

"Alright, let's go." I had complaints to his request. That bridge meant a lot to us, it was where we first met and where we spent most of our time outside of school. A lot of great things have happened there and if this was truly his last day, I know there is no other place that he would want to take his last breath.

The ride there was a little long and the whole way there was quiet. Every time I would look over I would see the exact same thing, Carlos, showing of his signature smile, excited at the fact that we were going to his favorite spot in the whole entire world.

As were pulling up to the bridge Carlos began to reminisce about all the great things that happened there. "Remember when you brought me here to cheered me up after I failed my math final. You prepared a picnic with my all of my favorites and as I was going to take a bite of my corndog, it began to rain out of nowhere."

"How could I forget, I was so mad at myself for not checking the weather that day." I said remembering that moment as if it happened mere moments before.

"I could tell by looking at your face, but you looked so cute when you were mad. Do you remember what I did to make you feel better?" He said smiling up at the wonderful night sky that was above is.

"You kissed me for the first time that day, I could never forget that." I looked over to and pulled him into a hug. "Then a year later, at this very spot, is where you asked me if would be yours forever and also where I wrote my vows." Tears began to run down my face not wanting to hear the words he was most likely going to tell me.

"I'm glad I was able to be here with you again, one last time." He said beginning to cry.

"We could come tomorrow and the day after that if you want to." I said as I kissed his forehead, trying to suppress the tears.

"I know we could, but unfortunately, I don't think I have much time left for that to happen." He gave me another smile and then got heavy, I knew what was happening. I managed to catch him as he was falling.

"Carlos. Please, you can't leave me here all alone. Please hold on!" I said as the tears once again were coming rapidly.

"Logan, we have known each other since we were kids and have been married for seven of the most beautiful years in my life. I will always be with you, in your memories. I ask for one last thing from Logan, sing to me, as you always did for me every time we came here." He said as he closed his eyes, still giving off that brilliant smile.

I began to sing silently tears coming down after each word I sang.

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

That was the last day I sang to him, the last time I saw him smile, and the last time I ever went to that bridge, unless of course, I was have my favorite dream.


End file.
